Various apparatuses and methods are known for cutting printed labels or other materials, referred to as facestock, which may have an adhesive layer and/or a silicon layer applied or coated thereon or adjacent thereto, on a backing or liner, as the facestock and liner pass over an anvil. Known methods involve the facestock and liner being fed between a rotating anvil roller and a rotating cutting roller. As the facestock passes between the anvil roller and the cutting roller, the cutting roller cuts the facestock into desired shapes or patterns.
As the cost of basic materials increases, so does the cost of liners, increasing the desirability of an apparatus and method which may be suitable for the use of thin or very thin liners. In addition to the advantage of reduced cost, employing such thin or very thin liners reduces waste and shipping costs, thereby reducing the environmental impact of the facestock cutting process.
One shortcoming of the apparatuses and methods known in the art is uneven precision of the cutting depth, particularly in applications where the use of a thin or very thin liner is desirable.